Upsets & Downfalls
by Wond3rless
Summary: Xion and Riku have been dating for several months, but with Riku working so much at his job, he barely gets to spend time with her. New things begin to unfold between the couple when Riku can finally spend time with Xion and her friends at a party.


**Chapter I**

"Xion? Does this look okay to wear?" Kairi called out to me.

I lay face down on Kairi's bed, waiting for her to get dressed. Jerking my head up from my trance, I observed Kairi's outfit: a little pink dress that looked very prom-ish. I chuckled at Kairi; she always seemed to overdress herself on these occasions. It was a normal Saturday evening and we were getting ready for Demyx's monthly house party. Normally, I always went to these things, only cause my friends and I had nothing better to do on a Saturday night, and because having fun at house parties just seemed like something a junior in high school should do before graduation. Kairi, surprisingly, didn't care whether or not she went to party with her friends, so this was her first time actually going to one of these; it was obvious that she was a noob.

"Kai, it's just a house party, not our junior prom," and with that Kairi groaned heavily and trudged back to her closet. Being simple like always, I was ready half an hour ago, Kairi on the other hand, was taking forever because she's absolutely the most self conscious person I'd ever met, and I didn't understand why- the girl was gorgeous.

"Well, can you at least help me find a decent outfit to wear to Demyx's party?" Kairi whined from the depths of her closet. A sigh purposely fled my lips, and I got up to help her.

"So, what am I expecting to happen at this party? Will there be alcohol?" Kairi asked nervously as I carefully reversed the car out of Kairi's driveway; I was a cautious driver. My eyes rolled to the roof of the car. I detected the cowardice in Kairi's voice, for she was merely an innocent.

"Yes Kairi, there will be plenty to drink. BUT, you don't have to have any. Plus, there's no backing out now because you told _Sora_ you were gonna go with him," I reasoned. Kairi blushed and nodded in reply. Sora and Kairi were like best friends, but everyone else that knew them would tell you that they practically were destined to get married and have beautiful children. Of course, this didn't occur to either of them; they totally liked each other, but were too pansy to ask each other out...until recently though, which was why Kairi was going to this party in the first place.

"And Riku will be there too, I'm guessing?" Kairi teased, finally letting loose. The pit of my stomach fluttered automatically at my boyfriend's name and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my lips. "Y'all are too cute together!" Kairi added after seeing the mushy expression on my face. Riku and I were always best friends since my freshman year, and it wasn't until four months ago that we started to officially date. It wasn't really some kind of epic romance with us, that much I was sure of.

I searched for a spacious parking spot in Demyx's driveway. "Gah, there's so many people here tonight," I grunted as I managed to park carefully between two other cars; one car was very familiar as I recognized it as Axel's, my older brother. That loser better not be drunk already, _I'm not driving his ass home this time_, I remembered having to drag my brother's long skinny self out of the car and into our house at an extremely late hour; Mom was furious with him. I shook my head at the memory.

The sun was already setting behind the Twilight Town clock tower in the distance and although it was the middle of fall, the air gave no hint that the breezy summer weather was over yet. Kairi and I made our way up to Demyx's porch, and since this was Kairi's first time at Demyx's, she was in complete awe of the size of the house he lived in. It was perfect for a big party.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Kairi cut in as my hand landed instinctively on the door knob. I simply chuckled and opened the door, brushing off Kairi's question. I had been to too many of Demyx's parties to know that knocking was completely unnecessary. I guess I should be thankful that my older brother Axel was best friends with Demyx, or else I'd be missing out on some amazing parties. We walked pass the huge living room, the music was blaring from somewhere in the back of the house. It was as if I was walking through my own home; I knew exactly where everything was. We made our way to his basement where the party was at full hype. Tons of kids from school were there, but only the ones that favored Demyx (he's a bit of a dork, but a wealthy one at that). The dance floor was crowded with dancing teenagers, and in the corners were places for the people who just wanted to chill. And I had to point out the luxurious chocolate fountain in the back with the tables full of food, making Kairi's face light up like a child's.

"Holy shit, now this is a party," Kairi mused; I knew she'd be impressed. We hooked arms and made our way through the crowd of people. I lead Kairi to the usual spot where our friends would hang out; there we found Sora, Roxas, and Namine chatting, drinking and whatnot.

"Hey guys," I greeted my friends and they greeted back simultaneously.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us, Kairi," Roxas said with a grin. Namine nodded in agreement, "It's about time that you let loose and party." She added in that sweet-Namine-tone.

"Well, Xion insisted that I'd go after Sora had asked me to go with him, so I guess I didn't have much of a choice," Kairi rambled as she separated herself from me and sat down next to Sora, who gave her his signature goofy grin.

"So how 'bout this partaay? Oh hi, Kairi." Sora slurred out, clearly he's been helping himself to some drinks. Kairi rolled her eyes, and wrapped him in a hug. _Awh, those two._

Seeing as it was time to have fun, I helped myself to some drinks and threw Kairi a you-never- know-until-you-try-it look, and handed her a beer, which she hesitated to take, I might add. After a while of talking, laughing and drinking, people were starting to get a bit crazy, or Demyx was anyway.

"Get a load of Demyx over there," Roxas nodded toward the corner where Demyx was surrounded by girls as he sang and strummed his sitar quite loudly. Namine shook her head, "Actually, I don't think he drinks, that's pretty sad." Everyone's attention was on Demyx. He had a great singing voice if you asked me.

"_Mamaaaa, ooooh-oooh, didn't mean to make you cryyyy. If I'm not back again this time tomorroooow, carry onnn, carry onnn cause nothing really matterrrs_," Demyx strummed his sitar full heartedly. All the girls cheered for him; somewhere in the crowd was Axel drunkenly giving Demyx props for his performance. Roxas snickered, "Well he's definitely getting into it." Everyone nodded and agreed simultaneously.

Just then, I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist. There's a good chance that I must've jumped a foot off the ground. I immediately turned around to see it was Riku; his bright blue eyes lit up behind his long silver hair. I felt my face grow hot within seconds and embraced Riku in a hug. I heard a few "_Awwh_"s from my friends and I shot them a menacing glare.

"Hey, you're late," I practically pouted. Riku kissed my forehead and plopped down next to me. He waved at his friends and motioned for a beer. This was one of the rare moments where Riku drank; I assumed he must've been taking a load off from his job. Riku wasn't too big on parties either; he was a hard worker, even though he could have everything handed to him by his parents. I guess it was a pride thing with Riku, he never wanted to seem weak. It was one of the many things I liked about him. Sadly, his job was interfering with his free time nowadays.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry; my shift at work went a little longer than I thought." Riku sighed and took a long swig of his drink. I lay my head on his shoulder, trying to enjoy the fact that he could actually hang with us for once.

"I'm guessing it was a busy day then?" Roxas asked while taking in Riku's tired state. Riku nodded. Roxas worked at the same skater store as Riku, but it was quite obvious that Roxas worked less; given that he could actually hang out often. I mentally kicked myself for having bitter thoughts. I needed to not be so negative.

"You're lucky the boss didn't make you work today too." Riku sighed again.

Roxas chuckled, "I already worked my twenty hours, dude. There's no way I could do over-time, not with all the studying and other stuff I have going on at home," he gave Namine a quick glance.

Discretely, I stared at Roxas and Namine. They'd been together for the longest time- since freshman year, and since Roxas and I were best friends, I had to hear all about his love for her before he finally asked her out. They were the real cute couple here. Roxas always made sure he spent time with Namine and his friends. I guess I had to admit that I was a bit jealous of Namine. Even though we've only been dating for four months, I wished that Riku and I would spend a bit more time together. Riku was such a nice guy too, whenever we'd actually go on dates, he'd always pay for the both of us and buy little things for me here and there, not to mention the amount of merch he'd get from his job discount- that much I couldn't complain about. I really liked Riku, and right now enjoying the party with him was the only thing I wanted to do.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked with a small hiccup. I snapped out of my reverie and gave him a small grin.

"Nope, I'm just...buzzed is all," I said reassuringly. Riku gave me his irresistible crooked grin; I blushed five shades of red. Sora stood up suddenly as if to get our attention.

"Alright guys, I love hangin' and all, but this song is amazing," he turned to Kairi and offered her his hand, "Let's dance!" Kairi put her drink down and happily followed Sora to the dance floor. I shook my head at Kairi's full bottle of liquor and snatched it from the floor and helped myself to it.

"Kairi's such a wimp." I said dryly. Soon Roxas and Namine joined the crowd at the dance floor. Riku and I watched as Axel began crowd surfing and I nearly died of embarrassment.

* * *

Riku looked at his girlfriend; she looked so pretty tonight, even if she was just dressed casually. For a moment, he recalled the first time they met- at the music store in downtown. Riku smiled, Xion's hair was shorter then, and she was a freshman at that. It had taken him so long to build up the courage to ask Xion out, and they didn't even make it official until four months ago. Riku was in love, but he couldn't admit it to her yet. Well, he found it a lot harder to keep it from her now, especially since they're both drunk and alone. Riku nudged Xion's arm; she turned to look at him. What now? Riku thought. Her eyes seemed so inviting, the deep indigo color of her irises were practically hypnotic; the thick eyeliner she wore over the top of her eyelid defined the color even more. She always seemed to hide that perfectly pale face of hers behind her ebony hair. As a response to this, Riku brushed the hair away from her face and behind her ear. Riku couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing her face. Xion raised an eyebrow at him as she noticed his grin.

"What?" she demanded with a smirk. Riku's smile didn't fade as he slowly shook his head at his girlfriend.

He decided to lean in closer and closer until their lips met. Xion was surprised at Riku's action, but she caved. The kiss lasted longer than Xion expected, and it felt like she was beginning to melt. As she parted her lips Riku let his tongue slip into her mouth; his nerves then began to tingle as she gently wrapped her fingers in his long silver hair.

That was it, Riku couldn't contain his excitement, but as drunk as he was he even knew that where they were was not the right place. Gently, Riku broke the kiss and grabbed Xion by the hand and searched for a safe discrete route out of the basement. Thankfully, Demyx gathered the rest of the members of his band and they began performing one of their songs, turning everyone's attention to the stage; it was a great chance to escape without getting noticed.

Xion didn't let go of Riku's hand as he urgently lead her out of the basement and into Demyx's kitchen. Holyyy crap, what are we doing? She thought, but she knew too well what was about to happen. She was beginning to feel very tired and found it to be a bit of a struggle to keep her eyes open. Xion mentally kicked herself for drinking so much; she needed to be more alert to enjoy this moment; she shook her head roughly to stay awake.

The couple continued to walk briskly further into Demyx's home and hurriedly traveled up the stairs into a random guest bedroom. Riku held the door open for Xion and locked it behind her. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on; they would most definitely not need it. Xion fell back on the bed and kept her eyes on Riku's silhouetted figure. He looked at her with complete desire. Without wasting another second, Riku mounted Xion and kissed her softly, but his pace was urgent as he removed her clothing.

Slowly, Xion could feel herself slipping under. The moonlight was the only way she could possibly see. There were all sorts of feelings firing up her nerves right now, and most of them were unfamiliar. She lay on her back, feeling Riku's weight on top of her. Her hands trailed down his back and her legs coiled around his waist automatically as his weight abruptly began to shift. Without some kind of warning, Xion's eyes widened as her nerves where sent on a spiraling frenzy of excitement. It was starting to become too much for her to handle; she felt like she was sinking, and her vision was starting to blur. Soon, Xion could feel Riku's weight blanketing her again, but after that she couldn't see or feel much of anything anymore.

* * *

The sound of my phone going off made me bolt upright from the bed, making my head instantly throb. Instinctively, my hand flew up to the side of my head and I winced at the pain. My phone could be heard ringing somewhere on the floor. The sound was starting become more irritating so I began to scramble off the bed to find it. Before I could even move toward the edge of the bed, my leg bumped into a sleeping Riku; his arm rested peacefully on his forehead, his torso was bare. Whyyy is Riku sleeping next to me...without a shirt? Then it hit me like a pile of bricks- Fuck. I hurriedly examined myself and discovered, to my embarrassment, that I too was naked. Not only that, but I had no idea how long we'd been like this. Surprisingly it was still dark out, and music could still be heard from the basement. Seriously, how long had I even been this way? Making sure not to wake Riku, I carefully climbed over him to retrieve my phone from the back pocket of my jeans. I unlocked the screen. Oh shit. Kairi called at least ten times. Yeah, I was gonna get an earful from her. The phone began ringing again, making me nearly have a heart attack. It was Kairi of course. I let out a gulp and tried to answer as quietly as possible. How am I even going to explain myself?

"Uh...hello?" my voice peeped out cautiously. Kairi sighed deeply from relief.

"OH MY GOD. Xion, I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour and a half! Did you seriously ditch me?" Kairi sounded relieved and infuriated at the same time. Quickly, I tried to think of a believable story.

"Well...I wasn't feeling too good and...Riku took me to one of the guest rooms to sleep it off-"

Just then Riku stirred and groaned drowsily. Shiiiit, I nervously started to bite my fingernails as Riku began to wake up. He sat up as I immediately tore my gaze from him and resumed to listening to Kairi as she lectured me.

"Are you even aware of how worried I was? Xion, at least tell me when you plan on fleeing the party to be sick!" I was rolling my eyes at Kairi's irrational rant and my gaze swiftly landed on Riku, who was now sitting up and observing the scene.

* * *

Riku heard a voice somewhere close by, urgently talking away. He stirred around in his sleep and tried to drown it out, but something in him wouldn't let him resume sleeping. Drowsily, both of his eyes opened, darting around to observe where he was. This was not his room; in fact, he didn't know whose room this was. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. Without thinking about what he was doing, Riku sat up a little too fast and the world began to spin. Shit, big mistake, he thought as his head instantly throbbed against his temples. For some reason, there was an aching feeling near his groin. This made Riku suddenly become more alert and nervous, he sensed he wasn't alone in the room. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he could clearly make out the shape of someone at the foot of the bed. She was on the phone talking to someone attentively. The light from the phone revealed the features of Xion's shadowed face. Riku watched her as she talked into the phone, but he didn't dare say anything. Xion suddenly stood up and flipped on the light switch, making Riku curse under his breath while the light stung his eyes. When he regained his vision again, he noticed Xion was completely nude and his heart literally skipped a beat. He had no inclination on what was going on, but he didn't dare complain at the sight. He felt a bit smug about this, Xion noticed the way he stared and she instantly looked away and pretended to listen to what the other person was saying on the phone. Riku thought quickly as Xion's eyes were elsewhere, and looked under the bed sheets that he was wrapped up in. A gasp almost escaped his lips as he discovered that he was naked too. Now it all made sense. He was internally panicking. Now he remembered what happened. Xion hung up the phone and sat at the foot of the bed, not even lifting eyes off the floor. Oh god.

* * *

This was so embarrassing. Here I was, sitting next to my boyfriend completely naked and slightly hung over. And if I'm not still drunk and seeing things, he looked pretty embarrassed and hung over too. I began to wrap some bed sheets around me to hide myself. Riku was the one to break the ice.

"Uh...did we-?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"..."

"..."

Unsure about what to say next, I let my head hang, somewhat in shame, but really to avoid his eyes. When I realize I couldn't avoid someone who was sitting right next to me forever, I looked at him. He smiled warmly at me, trying to reassure me that it was going to be okay. I returned the smile half heartedly.

"We should go back out there. Kairi was starting to get worried about me," my voice came out a little shaky. Riku nodded, "Does she know?"

I shook my head, "I told her I was sick and you brought me here to rest or whatever."

"But she's bound to find out sooner or later, she's my best friend." I added with a grin. Riku chuckled at this, making me feel a bit more comfortable with the situation now that it's being laughed at. I joined in on the laughter, and soon we were having a fit, having to hold onto our sides. When we calmed down I stood to retrieve my clothes off of the floor.

"You comin?" I asked him softly. He had his head buried in his hands, trying to regain his focus. He peeked up at me, a sly grin on his lips.

"I believe I already did." He said ever so smoothly. I scoffed and wacked him with my shirt.

"Freak." I shot at him. He grinned and hopped out of the bed to wrap me in a bone crushing hug. I felt like I was going to suffocate and die. He eased his grasp and held me there; and suddenly I felt so safe in his arms. We stayed this way for a minute when he pulled back to look at me.

"You know, there's still time for round two." I've never blushed so much in my life.

* * *

After we straightened up the room and got rid of any evidence that we were there, Riku and I headed back to the still going party in the basement, hand in hand. There were noticeably less people there, but still enough for a party. Our friends were sitting there at the usual spot, but Kairi found me first, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Finally! I've been here waiting for you! I hate to be a kill joy, but it's almost three a.m and I'm ready to go home!" Kairi pouted. I was internally rolling my eyes, but I didn't dare try to make her notice. I glanced at Riku, still holding my hand; he was trying to hide his smile from Kairi as well. I nodded at Kairi.

"Okay, but you should drive," I handed her my car keys. "I'm gonna go see what Axel plans on doing before it turns into a disaster. You go wait in the car." I ordered lightly. Kairi mumbled something about hurrying up and left to start the car. I turned to Riku, giving him an apologetic grin.

"Will you come say good-bye with me? Or do you plan on staying a little longer?"

Riku shook his head, "I'm about ready to go to bed; I'm a little worn out if you haven't noticed," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. I nodded and lead him back to the usual spot to say good-bye. Sora seemed to be falling asleep, and Roxas and Namine looked like they were getting ready to go as well.

"Hey guys, we're about to leave. I'll see y'all at school on Monday." I chimed. Roxas swung a passed out Sora over his shoulder, he quickly saluted Riku and I while heading for the exit with Namine's hand in his.

"Okay, bye Xion and Riku!" she called out sweetly and waved at us.

I checked up on Axel to see if needed a ride home.

"Haha! Home? Where's that? I'm staying here!" _Okay, suit yourself, moron_.

Riku and I were outside of Demyx's house now, about to go our separate ways after this crazy night. I shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say. Riku stuffed his hand in the pockets of his sweater, his aqua blue eyes gleamed brilliantly with the moonlight. He let out a long over-due sigh, "Well this was certainly an...interesting party." I heard the grin clearly in his voice. I looked up at him and laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, uh, definitely interesting. Maybe a little fun, too." I confessed with a half-grin.

Not wanting to keep Kairi waiting any longer, I reached up to hug Riku, "I'll see you at school," I said quietly, he nodded against my shoulder. I pulled back and smiled at him gingerly and turned to walk towards my car, but before I could take a single step, Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. He seemed more longing than ever, like this was his way of telling me that he'll miss me. _I could get used to saying goodbye like this_. I thought slyly as I sighed against his lips. Finally, we pulled apart; there was no way of hiding my pleased smile. Riku moved his hands from around my waist and stuffed them back into his sweater pockets.

"Bye," he nearly sighed out, followed by his extremely handsome crooked grin. _This guy_.

"You feeling any better?" Kairi asked as I slipped into the passenger seat. I nodded absent mindedly to her question. I saw Riku walking to his car not far from mine; he winked at me as he opened his car door. My stomach must have done a dozen somersaults and I was probably grinning like a little kid that just left a candy store.

"Good, I have lot's to tell you when we get back to my house." Kairi chimed.

Kairi and I literally dropped everything and plopped down on her bed like we just came back from running a marathon. Kairi cleared her throat.

* * *

"You've got some explaining to do," she stated suspiciously. My stomach flipped. _Well, shit._

"Uh, what do you mean?" I laughed nervously. I was a lost cause when confronted like this. Kairi scoffed, "Oh please, you and Riku were gone for hours at the party." She said firmly. I quickly remembered my totally logical excuse.

"I uh, told you...I felt sick and passed out."

"Puh-leez, then explain to me why it was that you were practically floating back to the basement and Riku wouldn't stop giving you the googly-eyes?" Kairi was looking me dead in the eye now. _Busted_. I pursed my lips and looked anywhere but back the ocean blue eyes that were accusing me. Kairi let out a "_Hmm?_" and then let it out again about fifty more times. She got me. _Why did I ever underestimate this girl?_

"Okay, okay! Riku and I had sex!" I blurted, and regretted it the second after it was out. Kairi was silent for way too long. I decided to look at her, with caution of course. Her eyes were as wide as her mouth was.

"I KNEW IT."

"Kairi, shut up."

"I knew it! I knew it! Roxas and Sora knew it too! Ohmygod, you're so busted!" she was practically rolling on the floor. My mouth dropped and I let out a huge gasp.

"Roxas and Sora WHAT?" I nearly cried. Kairi controlled her laughter and sat up straight.

"They totally knew what was up!"

"How?!"

"What else do teen couples do when they're alone? And y'all made it all too clear when y'all came back! Looking all overly happy and whatnot." She got me there. I buried my face in the pillow and groaned. Well, it wasn't so bad; it was just my close friends that knew. After I finished throwing my tantrum I sat up straight with Kairi and gave her a hopeless look. She could only giggle at me.

"Well, you caught me." I said, utterly defeated. Kairi's expression softened.

"But you're okay though right? You don't think you made a huge mistake, do you?" I almost laughed at her statement.

"No, I don't think so..." Honestly, I felt unsure now, but I didn't want Kairi to know that.

"It was fine for my first...and second." I blushed and suddenly the back of my hands became the most interesting things in the world. Kairi gasped.

"Twice?"

I nodded slowly, never taking my eyes off of my hands. Kairi could only blink a few times.

"Did y'all at least, ya' know...use protection?" I almost laughed again.

"I'm not an idiot, Kairi. " It totally surprised me that Riku kept some with him, just in case.

"Alright, cause I know how much you hate kids."

"Ohoho, you know it."

"You'll change your mind one day."

"No."

"I believe you."

Now we were just giggling. Kairi then shrugged, "I guess we can drop this now." Oh, was I ever grateful for that.

We slumped back on the bed, and Kairi talked my ears off about how she had a great time with Sora at the party. The rest of the night was spent on watching movies, playing video games, and eating junk food.

Sleeping was never an option at Kairi's house.

* * *

_**So yeah, this is my first fanfic ever. I know it probably seems lame, so that's why I encourage some feedback! And suggestions on what you think should happen in the next chapter! Would you I believe I started this almost 1 year ago? I FINALLY got the guts to submit it. So I'm pretty grateful that you actually gave this chapter a chance. Review, please! K**__**amsahamnida~ **_


End file.
